


Coming Over

by oddsnends



Series: The Dane Chronicles [2]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: a little follow up to the Coming Undone verse





	Coming Over

**Author's Note:**

> a little follow up to the Coming Undone verse

Christmas Eve, the most magical night of the year, and here you were curled up alone on the sofa. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer droning on in the background, playing more for company than entertainment. 

Traditionally you would spend Christmas with the Lothbroks, this year Ragnar and Aslaug had announced they would be absent during the holidays, leaving their sons to create their own Christmas memories. You and Ubbe had decided to stay home, the two of you enjoying a quiet holiday. 

That plan fell through when Ubbe called last night, he was storm stayed in New York, unable to make it home until tomorrow. At least he would be home for part of Christmas Day. For now you were happy on the sofa with your favourite onesie, slippers, and cider to help you through. 

Rudolph and his friends had found the island of Misfit Toys, when the abrupt knock landed on the apartment door, followed by the lock clicking. Sitting up from your stupor of boredom, your heart flutters awaiting Ubbe to stride through the door. 

Your fluttering heart subsides, disappointment settling when the familiar face of Uhtred pokes around the corner. 

"Wow, what would you have done had I been an ax murder?" He chides. 

"You unlocked the door with a key." Your retort seems to leave him content. "What's up Bebbanburg?" 

"Heard you were alone, I thought I'd come keep you company." Uhtred shook the light flakes of snow from his jacket, pulling it off. Jacket hung over the back of a chair, he kicked off his boots and joined you on the sofa. 

"I am. I thought you had that dinner at your sister's." You glance at him from your peripheral vision. 

Dressed in a knit black and white Christmas sweater, you decided to keep the mocking to yourself. He looks defeated, his hair neatly pulled back and his beard trimmed. The poor soul, having to clean up for dinner with his conservative family. 

"Ah yes, dinner." Uhtred rolled his eyes. "I went, I ate, I got into an argument with my sister in law, and I left." 

"Sounds eventful." You muse picking up the bottle of cider that had been keeping you company. Taking a drink, you hand the bottle across to Uhtred. 

"Nothing was burned down and nobody was injured. It was a success for my family." Uhtred smirked, tilting the bottle to his lips. An arm resting behind his head, he sighed and took another drink. "Ragnar's?" 

"Of course." You nod. 

Nobody made a hard cider as well as Ubbe's father. 

"When do you expect Ubbe back?" 

"Tomorrow, after lunch sometime." 

"So you're alone until then?" 

"Yep." You nod. 

"If you want some company, I'd be happy to provide service." 

"Don't you have Christmas Day with your sister and brother?" 

"They are having Christmas Day, I am kicked out, remember." He winks. "Besides, I would feel better knowing that you have someone here." 

"Of course you would." You snort and chuckle. "You know I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." 

A devilish smirk accompanied by a mischievous glint, Uhtred leaned his head over closer to your. "Oh, I've heard." 

"You're an ass." You shake your head at his boldness. It was a one time deal and if it were to be repeated, you weren't going for a second performance without Ubbe. 

Time was nothing but a mere illusion over Christmas, you had decided. Staying up into the early hours of the morning, creating merriment with those around you. Even if it was only you and Uhtred this year. In a few short hours Ubbe would be back and you would continue on with the plans for a low key Christmas Day - no doubt inviting the wayward Dane to join. 

The television programs had changed from classic kid shows to cheesy holiday romcoms, after seeing the latest Hallmark film return to the screen, you decided it was time for bed...alone. In your room, by yourself. No second bodies sharing the other side of the bed. Uhtred had slept on the sofa more than once, he could do it again. 

Making this announcement to Uhtred, you pulled yourself away from the sofa. "Do you want an extra blanket?" The decorative Christmas blanket from your mother had taken its seasonal place on the end of the sofa earlier this month. 

"I am good." Uhtred stood, the festive sweater and jeans shed. You wished he would have at least asked for some pants, but not Uhtred. He was content to camp in the small living room, in a tshirt and boxers. 

"I am sure you are." You resist the urge to say anything more. "Well, you know where everything is if you need it." 

"Alright, Milady." Uhtred kisses your cheek, his beard barely tickles, unlike Ubbe's massive face of fur. "Good night. I will see you in the morning." 

"Good night, Uhtred." You leave him.

Stretched out on the couch, Uhtred pulled the blanket up around him, his feet stuck out from the bottom. Come morning you would be surprised as hell, waking up to find what Ubbe had planned.


End file.
